L'Enfant de la Varia
by Blihioma
Summary: Evènement Été 2015 - Alors que j'avançais sans grande conviction entre les arbres et les buissons, un cri que je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre en de tels lieux, trouva son écho dans mon cœur et dans mon âme. Poussé par cette force supérieure qui nous manipule comme des marionnettes, je m'approchais de la source de ce bruit. Un bébé...


**Disclaimer :** Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages

Ernaldo Schaivone est un homme de mon invention.

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance / Family

 **Univers :** Semi UA, Contexte mafieux identique mais l'histoire est différente

 **Pairing :** Tsunayoshi x Xanxus

 **Evénement :** En attendant le Troisième Arc de « Dans Chaque ami… » je vous les avais promis, vous avez votez pour vos couples préférés et le premier sélectionné est celui-ci !

 ** _Comment suivre l'actualité ?_**

Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, le titre de l'OS est précédé de l'indication suivante : « Août en Fête » c'est un repère pour vous permettre de retrouver tous les autres One Shot concernés par le gros cadeau que je vous fais pendant ces trois semaines d'Août !

Donc pour être au courant de toutes les nouvelles histoires, il vous suffit de vérifier chaque jour que les histoires sorties avec dans leur titre l'indication : « Août en Fête » ou de suivre mon profil d'auteur.

 **°0o0°**

 ** _L'Enfant de la Varia_**

Je m'appelle Ernaldo Schiavone, je suis l'actuel chef de la Varia et le futur instructeur de Xanxus, le nouveau rejeton de Nono, par la même occasion. Ce gamin de sept ans est arrivé l'autre jour au manoir en tant que fils de Timoteo. Moi je n'y crois pas vraiment, Nono n'a jamais été quelqu'un de volage et encore courir les jupons de femmes à plus de cinquante ans, il faut le faire. Mais en même temps, si cet enfant n'a pas le sang des Vongola, comment peut-il créer une telle Flamme de la Fureur, semblable à celle du Secondo… Enfin, ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger, je ne suis qu'un homme sous les directives du Neuvième du nom. Je n'ai le droit de donner son avis que si on me le demande.

Pourtant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi m'avait-on choisi moi, il existait sûrement de bien meilleur mafieux qui accepteraient de former un héritier Vongola. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même depuis longtemps. Pour être sincère, j'étais même surpris d'être encore à la tête de l'escouade d'assassins des Vongolas… Peut-être qu'avant j'aurais compris les motivations du Nono, mais je n'étais plus sûr de pouvoir seulement protéger cet enfant désormais. Ce n'est pas une question de manque de confiance. Je suis juste détruit et lassé de vivre. Il y a de cela quatre ans, je venais d'obtenir ce titre ronflant de « chef de la Varia » j'étais quasiment au même niveau que les gardiens du Nono et j'étais surtout honoré d'avoir une telle place dans la Famiglia. Les Vongola m'avaient aidé alors que je n'étais qu'un gamin des rues sans avenir et voué à mourir la gueule ouverte comme un chien. Ce sont eux qui m'ont donné une raison de me battre, une famille, des amis fidèles et du pouvoir. Je leur devais beaucoup et j'ai toujours œuvré dans le bien de la Famiglia.

Et quand j'ai rencontré cette jeune femme qui travaillait au manoir, on peut dire que je suis devenu le plus heureux des hommes. J'avais trouvé quelqu'un à aimer de tout mon cœur sans que cela n'aille à l'encontre de mon dévouement pour les Vongola. Mon amour étant réciproque, nous nous sommes mariés et Nono a accepté que nous vivions dans un petit appartement en centre-ville : il faut dire que le QG de la Varia n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour un couple de jeunes mariés. J'ai cru pendant quelques temps qu'autant de bonheur devait sûrement avoir une contrepartie, mais les affaires allaient bien – il y avait bien sûr quelques missions à effectuer de temps à autre mais elles n'étaient jamais dangereuses – et mon couple ne rencontrait aucune tempête. Un soleil avait même fini par arriver à nos côtés. Il y a cinq ans, ma femme m'avait annoncé les larmes aux yeux et avec un sourire immense, qu'elle était enceinte. Cette nouvelle m'avait transporté et tous m'avaient félicité. Neuf mois plus tard, quelques semaines à peine après ma promotion, je faisais la connaissance de ma magnifique petite fille, Ambra.

Je ne pense pas que je pouvais être plus heureux qu'à l'époque. Et bêtement, toute cette félicité m'était montée à la tête et j'avais oublié que chaque chose en ce monde nécessite un sacrifice équivalent. Et la vie avait décidé de me faire payer le prix fort : elle m'avait pris ma femme et mon nourrisson. Je n'ai même pas pu me consoler en me disant que mes deux trésors étaient mortes rapidement et sans douleur, comme si les mafieux avaient ce genre de manière ! Elles avaient été prises en otages par une Famiglia ennemie et elles avaient toutes les deux souffert terriblement… Ambra avait servi de moyen de chantage pour ma femme et elle avait fini la tête fracassée contre un mur… Sa mère avait été torturée sans pitié et j'avais serré son corps mutilé dans mes bras sans arriver à m'en défaire.

Ce jour-là, je suis mort avec elles, mais le Nono ne m'a jamais défait de mes fonctions. Mes collègues refusent également de me voir sombrer, alors que je n'attends que ça pour enfin reposer en paix… Et maintenant on me confiait l'éducation de cet enfant sorti de nulle part, qui aurait très bien pu être ami avec ma petite Ambra si elle était encore en vie. Je ne savais même plus si c'était une tentative pour me remonter le moral ou pour me punir. Peut-être que je vais quitter la Famiglia finalement, quitte à retourner vivre dans les rues comme un chien galeux… S'enfuir. Non, fuir. Fuir la réalité. Fuir la vie. Fuir sa cruauté. Je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps, je le sentais. Je devrais mettre moi-même un terme à cette douleur, car connaissant cette chienne de vie qui m'avait maintenu la tête en dehors de l'eau pendant si longtemps, elle n'était pas prête de me lâcher dans le seul but de me voir me débattre encore plus, me voir souffrir toujours plus.

Je quittais le QG de la Varia pour aller faire un tour. Je souriais faiblement à mes hommes quand je les croisais et qu'ils me demandaient, presqu'angoissés, où j'allais. « Me changer les idées. » C'était un mensonge qui marchait toujours. Ils avaient foi en moi et croyaient sincèrement que j'essayais de m'extirper de ce cycle de douleur, alors que je ne souhaitais que m'y enfoncer toujours plus pour enfin mourir étouffé. Une grande forêt bordait notre base. C'était parfait pour faire une petite promenade, ou pour échapper à la surveillance. Je m'y rendais souvent avec ma femme pour nos rendez-vous amoureux. Mourir ici ne devrait pas être si mal…

Je m'enfonçais dans la végétation sans faire attention où mes pieds me guidaient. Je souhaitais me perdre de toute manière, n'y avait-il pas de meilleurs moyens que de s'ignorer soi-même ? Quelque part, je cherchais sûrement l'endroit idéal pour en finir avec ma vie, mais le destin ne m'a jamais aimé et ce devait être lui qui guidait mes pas depuis que j'étais sorti de mon bureau. Car, alors que j'avançais sans grande conviction entre les arbres et les buissons, un cri que je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre en de tels lieux, trouva son écho dans mon cœur et dans mon âme. Poussé par cette force supérieure qui nous manipule comme des marionnettes, je m'approchais de la source de ce bruit.

Je suis arrivé dans une grande clairière que je ne connaissais pas. Et toujours ces cris déchirants. Je regardais vainement autour de moi avant que mon attention ne soit attirée par un des arbres bordant ce lieu dépourvu d'arbustes. Je ne voyais rien de particulier de ma place, mais quelque chose me disait que ce qui m'avait emmené jusqu'ici se trouvait là-bas. Je me rapprochais de ce tronc en particulier et j'aperçus un morceau de tissu vert. Ce qu'il cachait me retourna bien plus le cœur. Un bébé… Ce n'était qu'un bébé… Il ne devait pas avoir plus de six mois. Son body bleu était neuf et propre. Le tissu qui l'enveloppait, mince protection, protégeait son corps et sa tête. Tremblant, je l'ai attrapé, me rappelant inconsciemment de toutes ces séances pour apprendre à porter notre enfant. Une main sous le cou et l'autre sous les fesses. Je rapprochais ce petit être de moi, avait de lentement glissé ma main le long de son corps, tout en maintenant sa tête au creux de mon bras, jusqu'à maintenir le bas de son corps avec mes deux mains. Si je n'avais pas eu cet enfant dans les bras, j'aurais sûrement pleuré de voir que je me souvenais parfaitement des leçons malgré toutes ces années passées.

J'ai lentement poussé le tissu qui recouvrait sa tête pour l'observer un peu mieux. Il avait arrêté de pleurer et me regardait avec ses grands yeux caramel. Il était possible que je me sois trompé et qu'il avec déjà dépassé le cap des six mois, mais il était si petit… J'ai regardé autour de moi, essayant de trouver un indice me permettant de trouver ce parent irresponsable qui avait abandonné son bébé dans un tel endroit. Mais rien… Peut-être justement, avait-il était volontairement oublié… Je ne sus pas ce qui me poussa à agir ainsi, mais je repartis, retrouvant le chemin sans mal – perdu, mon cul ouais ! – jusqu'au QG. Je ne devais pas être parti depuis longtemps, car il n'y avait personne dehors pour m'attendre ou pour me chercher. Pourtant je n'eus même pas le temps de faire un pas dans la base, que plusieurs personnes accourraient vers moi en voyant le poupon dans mes bras – ils attendaient probablement mon retour finalement.

« Ernaldo, qui est cet enfant ? »

Ils croyaient vraiment que c'était le mien ? Ils étaient tous tombés sur la tête ma parole !

« Je l'ai trouvé abandonné dans la forêt… » Répondis-je malgré tout.

« Dans la forêt… ? On a vraiment voulu se débarrasser de lui, le pauvre. »

« Sûrement… »

Je n'osais pas ajouter que je n'avais pas eu le courage d'en faire de même. Et pourtant, c'était le mieux à faire : ramener ce poupon dans l'antre des loups c'était le condamner à mourir. Irrémédiablement, l'image de ma petite Ambra ensanglantée se superposa à ce bébé. Avais-je vraiment fait le bon choix ? Je n'avais pas su protéger ma famille, n'était-ce pas présomptueux de ma part de croire que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour ce petit ? Malgré cela, je le portais toujours contre moi. Arrivé au bureau je m'étais assis sur le canapé et j'avais bercé l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Et lorsqu'il fut plongé dans un sommeil profond, je me mis à le fouiller doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui me permettrait de l'identifier et d'éventuellement retrouver ses parents. Je réussis à moitié dans mon entreprise : caché dans la doublure de son body, j'avais trouvé un petit bracelet : ceux qu'ont les enfants à l'hôpital, et que certains parents gardaient comme souvenir. Seulement, je n'arrivais pas déchiffrer ce qu'il y était écrit : c'était un alphabet que je ne connaissais pas. J'allais devoir faire quelques recherches. Mais en attendant, hors de question de se séparer de cet enfant : sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais déjà attaché à lui, comme un remplaçant de ma petite Ambra, me cachant derrière des excuses sans conviction – celle qui me trottait dans la tête étant que ce bambin avait peut-être des liens avec la Mafia pour avoir été abandonné aussi près d'un service connu de la Vongola Famiglia.

 **oOoOoOo**

Jamais le QG de la Varia n'avait jamais été aussi animé. Cela faisait maintenant plus de huit ans que j'étais revenu cette après-midi-là, Tsunayoshi dans les bras. Nous avions fini par décrypter le nom inscrit sur le bracelet d'hôpital, du japonais apparemment. Et j'ai plus au moins réussi à retrouver sa mère, ou celle que je pense sa mère : trois mois après avoir trouvé le poupon, une horrible affaire ébranla le nord de l'Italie en la personne de Nana Sawada, retrouvée sur une plage, noyée. Pourquoi ai-je pensé que c'était cette femme qui pouvait être la mère du petit Tsunayoshi ? Eh bien, parce que comme l'enfant, c'était une japonaise. De plus en continuant un peu plus loin dans la forêt, on débouchait petit à petit sur une falaise donnant sur la mer. Le dernier indice fut le fait que la police avait conclu que si la jeune femme était tombée par accident, elle portait également des marques de sévices et de défenses : elle avait donc dû être attaquée puis poursuivie pendant les dernières minutes de sa vie et un réflexe maternelle aurait très bien pu la pousser à cacher son bébé pour tenter de lui sauver la vie.

Et lorsque je regardais maintenant le jeune enfant, je trouvais qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à la photo que j'avais réussi à obtenir de cette Nana. Etait-ce mon imagination ou la réalité ? Dans tous les cas, le gamin ne pouvait plus retourner chez lui s'il lui restait de la famille : je l'avais élevé comme mon propre fils au sein de la Varia et je lui avais appris à se défendre et à survivre parmi les mafieux. Ses capacités n'avaient plus rien d'un enfant de son âge et même en essayant de les oublier, ces connaissances étaient ancrées en lui, ses réflexes le rattraperaient bien rapidement. Certains soirs, quand je le regardais dormir, je me sentais coupable de l'avoir forcé à grandir dans mon monde. Mais mon nombrilisme éloignait précipitamment, et ce, pour un long moment ces pensées, j'avais enfin retrouvé un semblant de bonheur depuis qu'il était à mes côtés. Egoïstement, si on me proposait de refaire ce choix en sachant vers où il se dirigerait, je répondrais simplement que je savais parfaitement quel chemin il allait devoir parcourir dès l'instant où je l'ai pris dans mes bras.

De plus, même si j'arrivais à me défaire de ce besoin maladif de le chérir, quelqu'un d'autre le retiendrait : contre toute attente, Xanxus Vongola s'était autant attaché à ce gamin que moi. C'était assez ironique lorsqu'on savait la terreur qu'il pouvait être : après avoir trouvé Tsunayoshi dans cet arbre, j'avais demandé au Nono de me donner du temps pour m'occuper de cet enfant abandonné – l'adjectif qui avait fait mouche – et j'avais repoussé l'entraînement du petit dernier de la famille Vongola. Pendant ce temps, plusieurs rumeurs m'étaient parvenues comme quoi il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et que les domestiques ne savaient plus où donner de la tête avec ce voyou. J'avais repris contact avec elles après la découverte de Tsuna, car même si je me souvenais des séances avec les puéricultrices pour Ambra, j'avais encore de nombreuses lacunes, et un jour elles m'avaient supplié de prendre Xanxus avec moi au QG de la Varia, juste pour une journée. On peut dire que cette journée l'avait changé à jamais.

Il avait tout d'abord voulu faire sa loi, comme au manoir Vongola, mais il avait été très vite arrêté par plus forts que lui qui ne craignaient pas les retombées du Nono. Comme un petit prince capricieux, il était directement venu se plaindre à moi de l'insubordination de mes hommes. Il n'eut pas de chance car je m'étais montré aussi dur que les autres, n'hésitant pas à élever la voix. Mais cette "discussion" qui était devenue une dispute, réveilla Tsunayoshi qui le fit comprendre par quelques pleurs tristes. On m'avait souvent répété que les bébés étaient très sensibles aux émotions de leur entourage, mais je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point c'était vrai : à chaque fois que je me mettais en colère, que ce soit silencieusement ou bruyamment, le nourrisson se mettait à pleurer, comme les fois où je me sentais déprimé. Mais une fois calmée, un joli sourire illuminait son visage tout rond et ses rires emplissaient toute la pièce. Ces éclats avaient l'étrange pouvoir de calmer toutes les personnes qui les entendaient, pouvant même aller jusqu'à les faire sourire.

Et cet étrange pouvoir marcha sur Xanxus aussi bien que sur les autres assassins de la bâtisse. Le Vongola s'était approché du berceau que j'avais acheté pour Tsunayoshi – celui d'Ambra avait brûlé avec toutes les affaires des deux femmes de ma vie – et il avait fait connaissance avec l'enfant. Le fils du Nono s'était rapidement attaché au poupon et dès qu'il s'agissait de lui, il se calmait et écoutait tout ce qu'on pouvait lui dire. Lorsque Xanxus réclamait de le prendre dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression de voir deux frères. Et je pensais presque naïvement que cela resterait toujours comme ça. Mais j'avais vite remarqué que la possessivité que pouvait avoir l'héritier Vongola à l'égard de l'enfant de la Varia – comme beaucoup l'appelait au QG – n'avait rien d'un amour fraternel.

Et c'était de plus en plus flagrant au fil des années qui passaient…

Dehors, depuis mon bureau, je voyais Tsunayoshi et Xanxus s'entraîner ensemble. Du haut de ses neuf ans, le japonais n'avait pas la même force physique que son aîné de quinze ans, mais il comblait ses lacunes par la ruse, les attaques surprises et sa capacité à faire disparaître sa présence, ce qui donnait l'impression à son adversaire qu'il disparaissait l'espace d'un instant. En tant que quatrième et dernier fils du Nono, Xanxus n'avait pas de grands espoirs de devenir le prochain Decimo, mais malgré son égo surdimensionné, il n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet : une seule chose l'intéressait pour l'instant, se retrouver à la tête de la Varia, il avait décidé de commencer par ça avant de voir plus haut. Et l'un des rares caprices de l'adolescent – qui s'était un peu assagi sur ce point – était que Tsuna devienne son second. D'où leurs entraînements fréquents pour s'améliorer et se connaître.

 **oOoOoOo**

On toqua à la porte de son bureau et il autorisa son visiteur à entrer. Tsunayoshi ouvrit la porte et salua son patron d'un hochement silencieux de la tête. Assis derrière son bureau, ce dernier fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et continuait de parler avec Squalo de la dernière mission de celui-ci. Le requin avait intégré la Varia il y a quelques mois de cela et déjà il commençait à comprendre que toutes les rumeurs qui pouvaient circuler au sujet de ce groupe d'assassins avaient des bases solides, bien qu'au début il n'y avait pas cru.

La première, plus qu'une rumeur, était devenue presqu'une légende qu'il pensait surfaite. Elle concernait cet enfant adopté par la Varia alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore toutes ses dents et qui avait été entraîné par les meilleurs dès son plus jeune âge. Bras droit du chef de la Varia, tous disait qu'il n'y avait pas subordonné plus fiable et de meilleur assassin que l'enfant de la Varia. Mais cela s'était révélé véridique lorsqu'il l'avait lui-même vu à l'œuvre : lors d'une réunion où les différentes Famiglias s'étaient réunies pour signer un pacte de "paix", l'une d'elles avaient voulu saisir sa chance. Mais le chef de la Varia, envoyée en représentant des Vongola, n'était pas venu seul et Tsunayoshi avait maîtrisé les ennemis dès l'instant où ceux-ci firent tomber leurs masques : il s'était silencieusement déplacé derrière eux et il leur avait tous tranché la gorge. Ce simulacre de rébellion n'avait pas fait long feu.

La deuxième rumeur très populaire dans les nombreuses soirées mafieuses, mettait en scène le chef de la Varia et son second dans un même lit. Celle-là, il n'y avait vraiment pas cru. Il avait fait la connaissance du chef en question, le quatrième fils du Nono et il lui avait semblé bien trop concentré sur ces affaires de succession qui tourmentaient la Vongola Famiglia avec les tentatives de meurtres des héritiers, pour aller s'amuser au lit. Et puis à ses yeux, Xanxus avait tout l'air d'un homme à femmes, il ne l'imaginait pas du tout gay.

Squalo finit par disposer de son supérieur, laissant ce dernier avec son second qui tenait une bonne pile de papiers dans les bras. Vraiment, cette rumeur comme quoi ces deux-là coucheraient ensemble lui avait même paru déplacée et offensante pour les deux hommes, mais quand il avait le malheur de venir toquer à la porte de son Boss alors que Tsunayoshi était introuvable, il se disait que finalement, il devrait prêter plus attention aux rumeurs des commères de la Mafia !

Tsunayoshi attendit que le requin quitte enfin le bureau pour déposer les feuilles qu'il tenait sur le bureau de son supérieur. Il s'approcha ensuite de Xanxus, passant une main tendre sur sa joue :

« De plus en plus d'affaires arrivent ces derniers temps. Nono n'aura bientôt plus d'influence. » Le renseigna le brun, ses doigts dessinant des arabesques dans le cou du plus vieux.

« Hm… C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? »

« Non, Belphégor a encore fait des siennes. Les vitres de la plupart des fenêtres de l'étage sont brisées. Et Lussuria demande une chambre froide plus grande. Et Levi m'a encore demandé de te faire parvenir une lettre d'amour. Je l'ai brûlée. Et Mammon est venu fouiner dans les paniers de la comptabilité toute à l'heure. Cela en devient énervant. » Continuait le brun d'une voix monocorde.

« Je vois. »

« Tu m'écoutes vraiment Xanxus ? » Soupira-t-il avec un air renfrogné.

« Je ne sais pas. Etant donné que tu ne parles que d'autres hommes en présence de ton amant, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Mais chaque mot qui sort de ta délicieuse bouche a toute mon attention. »

La voix de l'italien était suave et ses mains, jusque-là naturellement installées sur les hanches de son compagnon, se mirent à caresser le creux de ses reins pour doucement descendre le long de ses fesses qu'il se fit un plaisir d'empoigner.

« Mais vois-tu, je me demandais surtout pourquoi je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans mon lit ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé. Je déteste quand tu pars comme un voleur. »

« Je n'avais pas le choix, je te l'ai dit non ? Belphégor avait décidé d'être blond aujourd'hui. »

« Arrête de parler de lui et embrasse-moi. » Grogna Xanxus alors que ses mains venaient caresser l'intérieur des cuisses de son subordonné, toujours protégées par son pantalon.

Tsunayoshi gardait cependant un sang-froid impeccable, comme s'il n'était pas concerné par ces mains qui tentaient de l'exciter. Un sourire amusé illumina ses lèvres cependant quand il entendit son Boss souffler de frustration.

« C'est… Un ordre… ? » Demanda-t-il joueur.

« Evidemment. »

« Alors viens le chercher. » Répliqua le plus jeune en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres humides.

Xanxus avait l'habitude de voir le jeune homme de 20 ans renverser les rôles et il s'étonnait lui-même de la patience dont il faisait preuve dans ces moments. Il avait depuis longtemps appris que même si de nombreuses situations prêtaient au jeu, elles n'étaient pas toutes bonnes à saisir et qu'il ne devait pas oublier de demander l'aval de son amant – il se souvenait notamment d'une fois où il avait cru Tsuna partant pour un de ces jeux dans les cuisines, sur la table de bois, résultat des courses il avait fini épinglé à cette même table, seul et frustré. C'était sa façon à l'assassin de ne pas se laisser entièrement dominé.

Et dès qu'il reçut l'autorisation de ravager ce corps offert, il ne se le fit pas rappeler à deux fois. Sa bouche vint jouer agressivement avec la langue étrangère qui le tentait depuis toute à l'heure, tandis que ses mains déshabillaient plus calmement son amant, tentant de ne pas abîmer le vêtement – c'était également source de frustration et de solitude car Tsunayoshi tenait à sa garde de robe et à sa bonne tenue en ressortant du bureau. De son côté, le japonais prenait son temps pour caresser la peau bronzée qui lui demandait à chaque fois de venir la sucer. Il fantasmait parfois de l'avoir à sa merci pour un temps, lors d'un massage où il utiliserait généreusement de l'huile pour faire luire cette peau mate et la croquer comme bon lui voulait. Malheureusement, Xanxus n'aimait pas la sensation visqueuse de ces fluides trop collants à son goût. Il devait donc se contenter d'arriver de temps en temps à laisser une marque par-ci par-là.

Ils furent bientôt tous les deux nus. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul vêtement à Tsunayoshi : des gants noirs qui juraient presque sur sa peau blanche. Xanxus fit glisser ses propres doigts entre la peau laiteuse de son amant et le tissu du gant, révélant à ses yeux appréciateurs les marques rouges autour de ses poignets. Hier soir il avait utilisé des menottes pour l'attacher au lit, même si d'habitude il préférait utiliser une corde. Comme pour l'ancrer à lui, Xanxus avait toujours ce besoin de l'enchaîner, peut-être craignait-il inconsciemment qu'il disparaisse un jour et c'était sûrement ça : il avait trop de fois entendu l'histoire d'Ernaldo et de sa famille assassinée pour ne pas craindre que la même chose arrive à son amant.

Cette fois, ce fut sa cravate qu'il utilisa pour le forcer à rester sous son joug. Tsunayoshi ne disait jamais rien sur ça, quelque part il rêvait de faire la même chose. Et puis, cela ne l'empêchait jamais de s'amuser. Il attendit que Xanxus ait fini de lier ses poignets ensemble avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de s'assoir sur ses cuisses, sentant la virilité de son amant se frotter à ses fesses.

« On dirait que cela fait des jours que nous n'avons rien fait. » Se moqua Tsunayoshi en laissant sa langue glisser sur la peau mate de l'italien.

« C'est toujours l'impression que j'ai avec toi. » Lui confia Xanxus avant de répondre à ses léchouilles en mordant violemment l'épaule devant lui.

Tsuna laissa échapper un petit couinement et le plus âgé sentit son membre dur se frotter contre son ventre en réponse. Il aimait tout particulièrement se délecter des cris que cet assassin surpuissant pouvait produire quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, sans personne pour les déranger. Tsunayoshi était tout pour lui, un de ses hommes. **_Le meilleur_**. Son second. **_Le plus fiable_**. Et son amant. **_Le plus sexy_**. Jamais il ne pourrait imaginer désirer d'autres hommes que lui. Car il était le seul dont il était amoureux depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne.

« Arrête de penser à autre chose et baise-moi plutôt. »

« Seulement si tu le demandes plus gentiment. » Sourit Xanxus, heureux d'être pour une fois celui qui frustre et non l'inverse.

« Pardon. » Commença Tsunayoshi en déposant des baisers papillons sur son visage. « Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me faire patienter comme ça. » Continua-t-il en léchant avec application l'oreille de son amant. « Alors, je t'en supplie Xanxus, ravage-moi, fais-moi monter au septième ciel, fais-moi l'amour. » Termina-t-il de la voix la plus chaude qu'il avait en réserve, sa bouche collée contre cette oreille qu'il venait de maltraiter.

Le japonais ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi il avait été abandonné, ce qui était arrivé à ses parents ou même qui étaient-ils. Il avait déjà tout ce qu'il lui fallait ici : une famille. **_La Varia_**. Un père. **_Ernaldo_**. Un amant. **_Xanxus_**. Que pouvait-il espérer de plus ? Peu importe son passé, il ne souhaitait qu'un seul futur, au côté de cet homme qui lui avait pris son cœur. Il était tout simplement l'enfant de la Varia au service de l'unique personne qui pouvait encore exiger de lui, son amant.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 **Note de fin :**

J'espère que ce premier OS fut à votre goût !

Bref, les OS seront dans l'ordre suivants : ceux ayant le plus de votes sont publiés en premier et si plusieurs couples ont le même nombre de vote, cette fois c'est une affaire classement par ordre alphabétique. Je vous laisse donc et je vous revois pour le prochain OS.

A bientôt

* * *

 **Informations OS événement :**

Le prochain OS est le n° **2** mettant en scène le couple **Eren x Levi** du manga **Shingeki no Kyojin** dans un One Shot ayant pour titre _**« Tempête** **»**_

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Aube Crepusculaire :** Oui, j'ai moi aussi remarqué les problèmes du site, qui ne sont toujours pas réglés apparemment...

Pour répondre sinon à ta question, il s'agit avant tout d'un OS, une histoire courte écrite en une journée où il fallait pas développer comme dans une fanfiction à plusieurs chapitres (sinon on y était encore dans un an, comme _Dans Chaque ami_ , qui va bientôt féter ses un an lol) Donc j'ai volontairement laissé des points non-développés comme les origines de Tsuna.

Dans mon scénario, Tsunayoshi avait certes des liens avec la Mafia (au vu des circonstances de son abandon) mais je ne le voyais pas comme un héritier Vongola. A mes yeux, il est juste l'enfant de la Varia, rien de plus, rien de moins. D'un point de vue logique (s'il avait possédé le Vongola Blood), Tsunayoshi avait acquis les capacités d'un assassin expérimenté de talent, il n'avait donc pas à se sentir en danger et à activer un quelconque pouvoir par peur (surtout qu'il possède également un grand sang-froid).

Voilà, j'espère que cela a répondu à ta question ^^

 _Ah ? Il n'y a presque personne pour l'instant ? Dommage…_

 _Venez nombreux mettre des commentaires !_


End file.
